


Forgiveness

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: Music challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music Challenge, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: El camino hacia el perdón es largo, pero solo los valientes  son capaces de atravesarlo...Después de la guerra civil, Tony decide mudarse a un lugar tranquilo lejos de la ciudad, James va a buscarlo para hablar con él y explicarse, sus vidas cambian y el camino hacia él perdón es difícil.Pero, después de todo, ellos pasaron a través de lo inimaginable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte del reto musical~  
> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!  
> Lo se, lo se... Les he estado haciendo llorar mucho últimamente uwu pero ¡Lo juro! No me alimento de sus lagrimas, es solo que, los feels me invaden con cada canción que me retan(?)  
> Otro reto de mi prima, otra canción de Hamilton, esta vez tiene final feliz (O abierto[?])  
> Basado en "It's quiet uptown" versión de Kelly Clarkson, original del Musical de Hamilton, la letra en el fic es basada en él vídeo que ella puso en su youtube, por eso no es la canción completa como tal, es esa versión en especifico.  
> Esta vez, cambie las cosas porque una pregunta surgió en mi mente y fue la de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tony hubiera conocido a Bucky desde antes de toda la guerra civil, pero no supiera que este era en realidad el soldado de invierno y la persona que él Cap había estado buscando?  
> Sooo, este fic esta basado en ese "¿Qué pasaría si...?"  
> Advertencia: DEMASIADO OOC(?) o sea, Tony rezando... Eso no se ve en cualquier fic(?) XD ademas de eso, fluff, drama, angustia, puede que haya puesto de malo a los vengadores (viejos rencores... viejos rencores...) modifique la letra de la canción para que más o menos quede con el escrito.  
> Pues, sin más que decir o advertir... Venga él fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la canción son de mi propiedad, los uso sin interés alguno más que mi propia diversión y la de los lectores, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

**Forgiveness**

* * *

 

_There are moments that the words don't reach_

_There is suffering too terrible to name_  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
Then push away the unimaginable

La Guerra Civil fue de los peores momentos en la vida de Tony Stark, superando sorprendentemente incluso cuando lo secuestraron en Afganistán y obtuvo esa metralla en el pecho, ya que por lo menos aquella vez el dolor era más físico… Esta vez fue emocional…

Pero él se intentaba convencer constantemente de que todos los eventos ocurridos fueron buenos para él de cierta forma… Se enteró de muchas cosas en su vida que le eran ocultas y se enteró de quienes en verdad eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Pero eso todavía no evitaba que doliera…

¿Y él amor? Una basura, completamente.

Pepper, hermosa y encantadora Pepper Potts, estuvo a punto de hacerle un altar a esa mujer, le había amado enormemente, pero como todo en la vida de Tony Stark era inestable y Pepper ya había aguantado lo suficiente, y por eso su relación tuvo que cortar, por el bien de ambos y protección de Pepper, aún le quería, fue la primera persona que en verdad pudo decir que fue amor y por ende guardaba un espacio especial en su corazón, pero le dejo ir y cada quien siguió su camino.

Steve, el héroe americano, defensor de todas las cosas buenas y adorables del mundo o como quisiera, no podía negarlo, le amo, fue su crush durante mucho tiempo, desde que era un niño prácticamente, y conocerlo fue uno de los momentos especiales en su vida, pero al ver cómo era el verdadero Steve Rogers con su persona, era doloroso, fue un amor unilateral y masoquista, Steve nunca le vio más que como un amigo y Tony tampoco era tan valiente como para confesarle sus sentimientos, prefirió la camaradería que gozaba con el rubio y la amistad que fue fluyendo con el tiempo, pero, otra vez, algo tenía que ocurrir y arruinarlo todo, al parecer, Steve Rogers no le consideraba tan amigo como Tony a él, y eso fue una de las cosas que se enteró en la guerra civil…

Y eso nos lleva a su ultimo desastre amoroso, y puede que más doloroso…

James… O mejor conocido como Bucky Barnes, mejor amigo del Capitán América y ex Soldado de Invierno. ¿Qué paso con él? Bueno, es una historia divertida en realidad…

Después de terminar con Pepper y el debacle de Ultron, Tony decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, en cualquier parte del mundo, en el rincón más oscuro del planeta si fuera posible, solo quería desaparecer por un momento en un lugar donde no fuera reconocido y pudiera descansar cómodamente, sin preocuparse por más problemas, donde pudiera respirar tranquilamente.

Viajo por varios lugares, europeos más que nada; Bruselas, Ámsterdam, Viena… Hasta que paro en Bucarest y se quedó ahí por un tiempo, disfrutando de los lugares y todas las cosas buenas que un turista americano podría disfrutar, era un lindo lugar, donde pudo relajarse y descansar.

Y ahí fue donde el cruel destino le cruzo con James.

Lo había conocido por casualidad, mientras daba un paseo por un parque despejando su mente de sus problemas, como le había recomendado Rhodey, cuando tropezó con alguien, realmente estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y no se fijó dónde iba, solo se fijó en el gran muro de músculos firmes que era la persona con la que tropezó, y al alzar la vista vio unos hermosos ojos azul hielo que se veían un poco apagados, tristes.

-D-Disculpe, no le había visto –dijo el genio saliendo de su asombro en inglés, esperando que el hermoso hombre frente a él le entendiera.

-No hay problema, fue un accidente –dijo el hombre en inglés dándole una pequeña sonrisa

E inevitablemente el corazón de Tony latió más rápidamente ante esa sonrisa.

Llenándose de confianza y con una de sus sonrisas radiantes el genio hablo.

-Bueno, de igual forma me siento un poco culpable y te invitaría un café si eso no fuera tan extraño de hacer con un desconocido –empezó a parlotear mientras el otro hombre le miraba fijamente como analizándolo –Pero, esas son cosas que se pueden arreglar por lo menos con una presentación, así que, mi nombre es Tony, puedo decir que es un placer conocerte, pese a que te haya tropezado –finalizo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano derecha al desconocido quien la tomo luego de algunos segundos.

-Mi nombre es James, y puedo decirte que el placer es todo mío –dijo James dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Sep, Tony podía derretirse en ese instante.

-En cuanto a la invitación para el café…

-Me encantaría –dijo el otro hombre a lo que Tony sonrió.

-Entonces vamos –dijo el genio y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana.

Ese día conoció a la persona que le llevaría al cielo y al infierno de la forma más agridulce…

Después de esa “cita improvisada” como Tony le llamaba, empezó a verse más con James, Tony le contaba muchos de sus problemas, le conto de algunos detalles de su vida, incluso le hablo de sus padres y lo mucho que amaba a su madre y la extrañaba, incluso a su padre y lo mucho que lamentaba no haberles dicho que los amaba; y James le escuchaba sin juzgarle, era reconfortante, tener alguien ahí quien te escuche y debes en cuando haga algún comentario, es mejor que hablar solo y enterrarte con tus inseguridades.

James le hablo un poco de él, le conto que tuvo un accidente donde perdió la memoria y apenas se estaba recuperando, intentando recordar su pasado y cosas así, pero lo poco que recordaba sobre su familia o su pasado, se lo contó al genio, Tony le escuchó atentamente y no le juzgo, con el tiempo su amistad se convirtió en algo más sólido donde James le hizo olvidar a Tony todos sus problemas y la razón por la que había viajado en primer lugar, era agradable estar con James, le hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo, eran dos personas rotas después de todo, entre ellos entendían lo que nadie más y sanaban sus propias heridas.

Tony nunca le dijo que él era en realidad Tony Stark, no lo vio necesario y James nunca menciono nada, así que no pensó que tenía necesidad de hacerlo, James tampoco le hablo en profundidad de su vida, en parte porque no recordaba mucho y lo que recordaba y no contaba, Tony pensó que era su asunto, era su vida después de todo, Tony no debía entrometerse en ella así como James no se entrometía en la de él.

Pero con el tiempo, Tony empezó a sentir que sus sentimientos por James se hacían más fuertes y ya se estaba aterrando.

No iba a esconderse ni huir de él, no le podía hacer eso a James, el pobre hombre había pasado mucho y a Tony le sorprendía que siquiera confiara en él, pero a veces quería escapar, es que James era todo lo que le gustaba a Tony, podía hablar con él horas y horas y horas de ciencia, robótica o cualquier cosa y no se aburría, incluso entendía su humor negro y sarcasmo, Tony podía incluso coquetear abiertamente con él y James le seguía el juego y Tony debe decir, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan bueno coqueteando como él mismo, y todas esas cosas, además de lo hermoso que era él hombre (porque enserio, el tipo era una escultura y eso que aun ni lo había visto sin ropa…) era atento y todo un caballero, en serio, Tony sabía que estaba frito.

Y la negatividad y pesimismo volvían a él de forma cruda y ruda, recordándole que una persona tan maravillosa no estaría con él, mucho menos sin saber quién era realmente…

Pero sin embargo, la vida le daba sorpresas, más cuando James empezó a llegar a él con algunas flores, chocolates y algunos pequeños regalos cada vez que salían, Tony se sentía maravillado, nunca alguien le había tratado así, más tarde fue que se dio cuenta que James estaba tratando de cortejarlo y se dio cuenta justo el día que James le dijo que le gustaba.

Tony sentía que era maravillosamente feliz en esos momentos, solo eran él y James en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, James le enamoraba con hermosas palabras y gestos, le miraba como ninguna otra persona le miro antes, como si él fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo y Tony sentía que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría cada día más.

Pero otra vez… Todo se fue a la borda.

Fue llamado por Pepper, tenía que atender algunos asuntos respecto a IS y su nuevo invento, cosas de su trabajo, y el despedirse de James fue de las cosas más difíciles que hizo, porque algo dentro de él le dijo que si se iba todo cambiaría, todo se destrozaría y ya nada valdría la pena.

Debió haber escuchado esa voz…

Le prometió a James que volvería enseguida terminara sus asuntos que arreglar, James le prometió que le esperaría y luego de un fogoso beso, Tony se despidió del pelinegro con la esperanza de que volvería por él, Tony sintió la alegría de tener alguien quien esperaba por él.

Pero fue en vano.

Los acuerdos de Sokovia, el principio del infierno, Tony no pudo volver en el tiempo acordado con James e internamente se reprendía por eso, tenía miedo de haber decepcionado al hombre, aquella persona que le hizo sentir feliz en tan poco tiempo, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que James aun esperaría por él, mientras, él tendría que arreglar muchos asuntos con esos acuerdos.

Y luego, todo se desmorono.

Odiaba pelear con su equipo, pero los acuerdos eran algo sensato a su forma de pensar, debían ser controlados, muchos desastres habían pasado ya y muchas muertes de inocentes, debía parar.

Claro, admitiendo esto también debía admitir que esos acuerdos estaban viciados, no eran tan imparciales y realmente tenían muchas cosas que arreglar en ellos, pero gracias a la presión pública, lo mejor era firmarlos ahorita y luego poder arreglarlos lo suficiente hasta que sean lo suficientemente justos para todos y no atarles las manos como lo hacina en ese momento.

Pero no todos lo veían así, y esto fue solo el inicio de la llamada “Guerra Civil”

Guerra que le destrozo el corazón.

Luego de discutir con su equipo por los acuerdos, se enteró de la muerte de su tía Peggy, decir que eso no le dolió era una mentira, la mujer fue un pilar en la infancia de Tony, ella siempre le escuchaba y hacia reír incluso en sus peores días, le contaba historias del Capitán América y le entendía cuando sus padre no, se sentía mal por haberle descuidado y no visitarle como antes, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, lo que más lamentaba era no poder haberla viso una última vez…

Fue a su funeral, de incognito, nadie, ni siquiera Steve le vio, y era mejor así, nadie sabía de su dolor ni lo que la mujer represento en su vida, era mejor que tampoco lo supieran.

Pero en ese momento extrañaba a James y solo quería abrazarle hasta que él dolor en su corazón cesara…

Más sin embargo, cual grande fue su sorpresa, que mientras volvía al trabajo luego del funeral de Peggy y analizaba el asunto de los acuerdos intentado hacerlo rápidamente para volver con James, se enteró que él mismo James, su James, era el mismísimo soldado de invierno, prisionero de guerra y mejor amigo del Capitán América.

Y se enteró cuando lo vio en esa celda móvil reforzada, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudo ver sorpresa y culpa en aquello ojos que antes le miraban con adoración.

Tony solo le miraba con asombro y preocupación y luego de enterarse de porque el soldado de invierno se encontraba en el lugar, Tony empezó a mover cielo y tierra para poder liberar a James, nadie se enteró, ni Steve. Natasha sin embargo, como buena espía, se enteró investigando aquí y allá, pero no se enteró de las verdaderas razones de Tony.

Steve en ningún momento se enteró de las intenciones de Tony, pero le parecía absurdas sus decisiones.

Tony solo intentaba ser neutral en el asunto, estaba atado de manos en ese momento, era más que nada un asunto legal que no podían resolver a los golpes.

Pero Steve quería resolverlo a esa manera.

Y peor fue cuando el Soldado de Invierno salió a jugar…

Tony no quería hacerle daño, era el cuerpo de su James después de todo, pero el soldado no vacilaba mientras atacaba a los demás, Tony tenía que hacer algo, así sea distraer al soldado.

Que era una misión suicida viendo que el soldado portaba un arma.

Y cuando apunto hacia él y vio esos fríos ojos mirarle algo dentro de él se rompía.

Pero en ese momento paso algo que nadie noto.

El soldado vacilo.

Pero el arma sin embargo disparo.

Y Tony sentía que su alma cayó al piso en ese instante.

La guerra civil continuo, dejando cicatrices tanto emocionales como físicas, pero las emocionales dolían más…

Cuando se enfrentó contra  el grupo del Capitán América, y vio a James ahí, siendo el mejor amigo del Cap, siendo Bucky, y tener que enfrentarse a él, era extraño para el millonario, intento por todos los medio no pelear contra Ja-Bucky (tenía que empezar a llamarle así, ya no era SU James en ese momento…), pero a la vez le dolía pelear contra su equipo, ellos eran como su familia, no podía hacerles daño, le dolía hacerles daño, pero tenía que detenerlos, tenía que hacerles entender, pero para ellos, el genio era solo su verdugo…

Y luego en Siberia… Fue cuando lo perdió todo.

Después de haberse dado cuenta de su error e ir a buscar al Cap para intentar enmendarlo, se enteró de la verdad más dolorosa de su vida.

Después de ver aquel video y preguntarle a Steve (quien después de todo aun consideraba su amigo) si él había sabido todo este tiempo la verdad y enterarse que todo ese tiempo le estuvo ocultando a Tony una verdad importante en su vida, decir que se sentía traicionado era un eufemismo…

Debe aceptar, la rabia, la traición y el dolor le habían cegado por completo, pelear contra Steve fue doloroso, pero el rubio había traicionado su confianza, había traicionado a su padre incluso, la rabia no le dejaba ver más allá de eso; pero cuando peleo contra James… Su corazón dolía, James solo se defendía de sus golpes, y con cada golpe una parte del corazón de Tony escocia como una herida abierta, pero en ese momento no le importo, se sentía traicionado, se sentía herido.

Y cuando el Capitán y su mejor amigo se marcharon dejando a Tony destrozado en aquella base olvidada… Tony simplemente deseaba que él dolor para…

Y lloro, como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Lloro por lo injusta que era la vida con él.

Lloro por sus padres, por su madre.

Lloro por la perdida de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos y le traicionaron clavándole un puñal en la espalda.

Lloro por todas las cosas que le pasaron y por las que no había llorado hasta ese momento.

Lloro por James… Y ese absurdo amor que aún tenía por el soldado en su pobre y destrozado corazón.

Lloro por el amor que no tendría y no se merecía…

_The moments when you're in so deep  
Feels easier to just swim down_

Tony intento rehacer su vida luego de eso, intento volver a ser el mismo Tony de siempre, pero le costaba mucho, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas y no podían sanar tan fácil.

Se refugió en lo que le quedaba, pasaba tiempo con Visión y Rhodey, también le gustaba pasar tiempo con aquel niño, Peter, era gratificante ver como el chico miraba todo con fascinación, pero aun la residencia vengadores, donde se encontraban, se sentía vacía…

Hizo un acto noble, y busco todos los medios para poder arreglar los acuerdos para que a los héroes les devolvieran sus derechos, trabajo con ayuda de T’Challa para que los acuerdos fueran justos. Le tomo 8 meses para lograr que los acuerdos fueran justos para todos y 4 meses más para que los ex vengadores volvieran sin tener ningún problema legal, en total, fue año.

Cuando los vengadores volvieron a su antiguo hogar, la residencia vengadores, Tony siguió en el lugar durante una semana, solo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, no hablo con ninguno, pero podía sentir sus miradas en su espalda, sobretodo, podía sentir la mirada de Bucky sobre él, Tony no podía quedarse más en ese lugar, así que decidió mudarse a un lugar tranquilo, a las afueras de la ciudad, luego de mucho convencer a Rhodey que estaría bien solo, que necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo otra vez…

_And so he move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable_

No era tan malo después de todo, compro una casa pequeña, no quería algo tan grande que solo llenaría con soledad, era lo suficientemente grande para el sin embargo, tenía un jardín más o menos grande y sus vecinos se encontraban a más de 100 metros, así que podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar, a veces iba a una habitación que había acondicionado como su nuevo taller improvisado y se ponía a arreglar algunas cosas, o inventar nueva tecnología para IS.

 _I spend hours in the garden_  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before

 

Cuando no estaba encerrado en esa habitación se la pasaba en el jardín leyendo y pasaba horas en eso, caminaba solo hacia la tienda de comestibles cuando le era necesario, le gustaba el lugar, era tranquilo, y pensar que no le gustaba la tranquilidad antes…

 _I take the children to church on Sunday_  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

Gracias a este aislamiento autoimpuesto, descubrió que le gustaba salir a caminar, le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y ver los diferente lugares, nunca había ido a las afueras de la ciudad y debe admitir que era aislado, pero tenía algunas tiendas y una iglesia por la que tenía que pasar cuando iba a la tienda de comida, Tony no tenía ninguna creencia, para el siempre fueron mitos, pero por primera vez en su vida se quedó parado en frente de la iglesia y rezo a cualquier deidad que le escuchara, solo quería recuperar su vida, recuperarse a sí mismo, quería que la felicidad tocara a su puerta y no se fuera nunca, quería ser merecedor de amor, pedía que sus heridas se curasen, no tener más dolor, y pidió perdón, por todo el daño que causo y pidió que él también aprendiera a perdonar… Pidió por muchas cosas ese día… Algo que nunca paso antes…

_If you see him in the street, walking by himself  
Talking to himself, have pity_

Y así era su nueva vida, estar en su “taller”, salir a leer al jardín y caminar por el lugar a pensar, a veces lo hacía en voz alta, después de todo muy pocas personas pasaban por los mismos lugares que él, así que hablaba consigo mismo, sin importar que le tacharan de loco, después de todo, solo le quedaba él y su mente, extrañaba a veces aquellos momentos en los que no estaba solo, en los que caminaba con su James por algún parque y se hacían bromas y hablaban de todo y de nada, Tony no podía parar de hablar mayormente era el quien controlaba la conversación y James le escuchaba atentamente, como si todo lo que el genio dijera fuera las palabras más hermosas, pero eso eran solo recuerdos, Tony se reprendía siempre a si mismo cada vez que anhelaba cosas que no podría volver a tener…

_You knock me out, I fall apart…_

James Buchanan Barnes hizo muchas en su vida de las cuales se arrepentía enormemente, aunque la mayoría de estas, él fue obligado a hacerlas…

Pero una de las cosas de las que más se arrepiente es el no haber retenido a Tony, es el no haberle dicho la verdad, el no haberle dicho que le amaba…

Cuando lo conoció, fue un momento especial en su vida, fue como si la vida le volviera a sonreír, fue su rayo de luz en toda su oscuridad, y vaya que Tony era una chispa de luz, el hombre siempre sonreía, era activo y no dejaba de hablar cuando tocaban un tema interesante, era sarcástico y con humor que incluso se reía de sus chistes malos, el genio era fascinante y James amaba cada parte de él.

Cuando se tuvo que ir, algo dentro de él le decía que no lo dejara ir, que no podía dejarlo ir sino algo terrible pasaría.

Debió escucharse a sí mismo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Cuando vio a Tony luego de ser capturado, se sorprendió, no esperaba que Tony en realidad fuera el mismísimo Tony Stark, pero eso no le importo, seguía amándolo sin importar quien fuera, el problema era la situación en la que se encontraba, escucho sobre los acuerdos de Sokovia y él porque estaba ahí, el decidió no pelear, era mejor esperar a que se probara su inocencia, porque él era inocente de lo que le acusaban en ese momento, en cuanto a los crímenes hechos por el soldado de invierno, él no podía hacer mas que rezar por que no le fuera tan mal y que le dejaran ver a su Tony por lo menos una vez más…

Pero todo fue un desastre, cuando el soldado de invierno salió, casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que el soldado estuvo a punto de matar a Tony, y todo fue un debacle de situaciones desde ahí, la pelea en el aeropuerto, la base secreta en Siberia…

Dolía, los golpes que Tony le dio dolían, pero más emocionalmente que físicamente, él se defendía, pero sabía que se los merecía, le había hecho mucho daño a Tony, se merecía eso y más… Pero Steve, su mejor amigo, no entendía, y solo le hizo más daño al genio…

Cuando dejaron al millonario solo en esa base, parte del corazón de James se quedó ahí junto a Tony…

Luego de huir de la ley y establecerse en Wakanda con el resto, decidió ser criogenizado, así evitaría que su programación del soldado de invierno hiriera a más personas y además, estar dormido haría que no sintiera más ese dolor sordo en el pecho donde había un hueco que dolía y sangraba por Tony…

Despertarse y enterarse que fue exonerado de sus cargos fue un alivio y sorpresa y más sorpresa fue enterarse que Tony hizo todo lo posible para que fuera así, Tony, quien aún era tan noble como para hacer todo eso por ellos, quienes le habían traicionado…

James sin embargo se encontró ofendido cuando ningún otro de los vengadores sentía ese agradecimiento por Tony como él, ellos parecían no darse cuenta de lo que Tony había hecho por ellos, la sangre de James hervía ante eso ¿Qué acaso estaban ciegos?

De las pocas veces que vio al genio en la residencia, se dio cuenta que este nunca le vio, lo evitaba como la peste y eso realmente dolía más que los golpes, sin embargo cuando Tony se marchó, él intento encontrar el lugar donde Tony fue, y con ayuda de Natasha, luego de tanto insistir e investigar pudo dar con el sitio donde Tony se encontraba, hizo su camino hacia el lugar a buscar a Tony, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas…

Cuando vio al genio otra vez sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al darse cuenta de que Tony era apenas una sombra de lo que era antes…

No pudo acercarse en ese momento…

Sin embargo, cada día empezó a seguirlo, veía como hablaba consigo mismo, veía como gastaba tiempo en aquel jardín, incluso vio cuando el genio se paró en las puertas de la iglesia y cerró los ojos, y cuando el genio se fue James se paró en el mismo lugar a rezar, por Tony, porque este fuera feliz y que sanaran sus heridas, las heridas que él y los demás le hicieron, y rezo por él, que perdonara todos sus pecados y que le diera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores con Tony… Y pidió fuerzas para poder hablar con él.

Paso así una semana hasta que James se sintió preparado para hablar con Tony, le espero sentado en un banco en uno de los lugares donde Tony pasaba y cuando vio al genio se levantó a enfrentarlo.

Vio la cara de asombro de Tony en cuanto lo vio y vio como sus facciones cambiaron de asombro a dolor y luego a una expresión neutra.

-Barnes… ¿Se puede saber cómo me encontraste? O mejor ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogo él genio cruzándose de brazos mirando alrededor buscando una salida

-Solo quiero hablar contigo… -susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo y no tenemos nada de que hablar –dijo el genio a la defensiva mientras giraba para marcharse de ahí.

James le retuvo.

 

 _Look at where we are_  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you  
But hear me out, that would be enough

-Tony… Muñeca… Solo por esta vez –dijo mirándole a los ojos –Sé que no te merezco Tony, pero solo escúchame, eso será suficiente… Lo siento, lo lamento todo, lamento no decirte la verdad, lamento el daño que te hice y quiero que sepas que cada segundo que pase contigo en Bucarest, cada instante y cada palabra que te dije era real, te amo Anthony Stark, lo hago, y no quiero que con esto pienses que creo que con solo decirte palabras bonitas estarás en mis brazos de nuevo porque sé que no es así, te hice mucho daño, y aunque te amo sé que en este momento no estás preparado para tener algo y menos con alguien como… Como yo… Lamento mucho lo de tus padres Tony… Lo de tu madre… -el genio le miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando los mención –Si pudiera… Si pudiera salvar sus vidas… -sostuvo las manos de Tony mientras sentía sus propios ojos humedecerse –Si pudiera cambiar mi vida por la de ella… Estaría aquí ahora… Y tu sonreirías –dijo sonriéndole tristemente –Y para mí, eso sería suficiente…

 _If I could spare her life_  
If I could trade her life for mine  
She'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough

-El perdón es un camino largo Barnes… Créeme, lo sé –dijo Tony apartando su mirada mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer, soltó las manos de James y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, Bucky sintió como su corazón se paralizaba en ese momento –Pero puedes intentar ganártelo… -dijo el genio mirándole de reojo en una silenciosa invitación que James tomo enseguida, con renovadas ganas, él conseguiría el perdón de su amor…

_If you see him in the street, walking by him side_

_Talking by him side, have pity_

_Do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown_

El camino al perdón era largo, Tony y James podían decirlo por experiencia, pero cuando estás enamorado y harías cualquier cosa por esa persona, valía la pena intentarlo…

Desde esa vez, James empezó a seguir  a Tony cada vez que este hacia sus caminatas diarias, la primera vez fue incomoda, Tony en ningún momento abrió su boca para hablar con él como lo hacía antes y James no sabía que hacer o decir, mayormente era Tony quien iniciaba las conversaciones y luego no paraba de hablar, pero esta vez era diferente, entonces pensó, tal vez era una oportunidad para intentar algo diferente, si Tony no hablaba, entonces él lo haría, era un nuevo comienzo después de todo.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? Es tranquilo en realidad… -dijo James mientras caminaba junto a Tony, el genio no respondió verbalmente, solo asintió con la cabeza y el mayor lo tomo como una señal para seguir hablando.

Y así, James empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en el momento, descubrió además, que era algo bueno para él, a veces empezaba a recordar cosas de su pasado y se las contaba a Tony, le hablaba de las cosas más simples, del clima, del lugar, de las cosas que le gustaba, de su pasado, de su comida favorita, incluso le contaba las travesuras que podía recordar que hacía en su infancia, Tony le escuchaba atentamente y hacia uno que otro comentario y nada más, era algo nuevo, pero era mejor que nada en opinión de James. Su recorrido siempre terminaba en el jardín del genio, era cuando Tony se despedía y entraba a su casa, James solo suspiraba, esperando el día en que las cosas no estuvieran tan tensas, sabía que no podía todo volver a ser como antes, habían muchas cosas entre ellos, pero no perdía la esperanza de que podrían intentarlo, estar más unidos y sanar sus heridas, que él genio volviera a hablar con él como antes, que volviera a sonreír verdaderamente, no perdía la esperanza, y bueno, a veces de esperanzas se vive.

Pasaron así los meses, Tony llevaba 4 meses de vivir en ese lugar y habían pasado 3 desde que James le había encontrado, día a día James se esforzaba por hacer a Tony sonreír, día a día intentaba que Tony volviera a ser aquel hombre risueño y sarcástico que era antes, día a día se esforzaba por intentar que las heridas de Tony sanaran, y el genio tenía que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, pero trataba de sanarse a sí mismo, tenía primero perdonarse a sí mismo y luego podría personar al resto…

Y siguieron pasando los días, James nunca le dijo a Steve en donde estaba, no era necesario que él supiera en ese momento, nadie sabía dónde estaba salvo Natasha, y solo porque ella fue la que le dijo en primer lugar donde estaba Tony, y era mejor así.

Estaba feliz sin embargo, veía a Tony diariamente, y podía ver el cambio, cada día el millonario hablaba un poco más, e incluso a veces sonreía, una pequeña sonrisa, que James pensaba era la más hermosa del mundo, y el cambiaba también, sabía que nunca volvería a ser el Bucky que tanto su mejor amigo deseaba, pero podía llegar a ser alguien cercano, Tony le ayudaba a eso con siquiera su presencia, porque le hacía querer ser mejor persona…

 _They are standing in the garden_  
Standing there side by side  
He takes his hand  
It's quiet uptown

Así pasaron los días que se convirtieron semanas y semanas en meses, el perdón era un camino largo, pero no imposible si estabas dispuesto a recorrerlo…

Y te premiaba de las formas más increíbles…

Una tarde mientras caminaban, James le hablaba a Tony sobre sus hermanas, parloteaba sobre lo difícil que era ser el hombre entre ellas y lo que tuvo que aprender sobre peinados y vestidos, Tony tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras escuchaba al pelinegro hablar, James siguió hablando hasta que llegaron al jardín de la casa del castaño, James suspiro, era el final de su recorrido por el día de hoy, sin embargo estaba feliz, había sido un buen día.

Tony se quedó viendo su jardín un instante, James se encontraba a su lado mirándole, esperando que este caminara hacia su casa, pero en vez de eso el genio repentinamente tomo la mano de James, el pelinegro le miro impresionado, desde que James había llegado, Tony nunca le había tocado, intentaba no tocarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero esta vez, le estaba tomando su mano…

-Es tranquilo por aquí… ¿Quieres entrar? –ofreció el castaño mirando al pelinegro expectante, James aun no salía de su sorpresa y cuando analizo las palabras del genio solo asintió frenéticamente.

Entraron juntos, aun tomados de la mano a la casa del genio, James sintió en ese momento que todas sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y juraba que podía llorar de felicidad.

_Forgiveness, can you imagine?_

Después de ese día, las cosas cambiaron para mejor, lentamente, con cuidado.

Tony logro perdonarse a sí mismo y por ende, pudo perdonar a James, y pudo perdonar a todos los demás, aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlos, pero podía en ese momento decir orgullosamente que lo estaba superando.

Tony agradecía enormemente a la deidad que haya escuchado sus plegarias y le agradecía James, a su James, porque tenía que admitir, si no fuera por él y su esfuerzo, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes.

James nunca dejo su lado, estaba ahí para Tony a cada paso, sanando al genio y sanándose a sí mismo, juntos se ayudaban, juntos superaban los obstáculos y alcanzaban su felicidad, al fin.

Por primera vez en la vida de Tony, sentía que todo estaba tomando su curso, y que mejoraría, por primera vez, sintió que todo iría bien.

Después de todo.

Ellos pasaron juntos a través de lo inimaginable…

_Look around, look around  
They are going through the unimaginable_

**Author's Note:**

> Bien... Sorry por los feels, again uwu  
> Sin embargo, me alegro hacer una especie de fix it de Civil War, alivio un poco mi alma(?)  
> No puse que Tony perdonara a Buckaroo tan rápido, ¿Mi razones? Bueno, poniéndome en el lugar de Tony, me seria muy difícil perdonar aquellas traiciones, y más que nada, buscaría perdonarme a mi mismo, pues también cometió errores y creo que eso hubiera sido algo sensato primero, perdonarme a mi mismo y luego a los demás.  
> Bucky aquí hace de una especie de ancla, es decir, Tony estaba inestable emocionalmente, creo que le hacia falta compañía, y James hace todo lo posible por no dejarle solo y a la vez ayudarle sin invadir su espacio, le da tiempo para sanar y sanarse a si mismo, pues, yo creo que Bucky no se perdonaba a si mismo el daño que hizo como soldado de invierno, aunque no haya sido consciente, creo que esa es una de las cosas que Steve nunca entendió y por eso tanto problema en Civil War... Lo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si Bucky hubiera hablado con Tony y le pidiera perdón sin que Steve interviniera y ni dejara a Bucky hablar... Honestamente, dejare eso hasta aquí, porque si de hablar de Civil War y lo hermoso que hubiera sido si Steve no hubiera sido un idiota me gastaría toooda una pagina XD pero por ahí va mi opinión, espero no ofenda a nadie uwu  
> Por cierto, en mi imaginación, el Soldado de Invierno ama a Tony en secreto(?) amo el Soldado de Invierno y Tony, es decir, Bucky en modo ex asesino soviético es... caliente(?) y amo los fics donde es una combinación entre la personalidad de Bucky y letalidad del soldado, por eso aquí puse una pequeña y minúscula pista que nadie se daría cuenta a menos que tenga pensamientos como yo(?) y es que el soldado vacila cuando se enfrenta a Tony, es como que intentaba matar a todos pero al ver a Tony vacilo porque no quería hacerle daño, pero por reflejo igual el arma disparo, en mi mentesilla eso paso en realidad en la peli(?) (déjenme soñar uwu )  
> En fin, espero les haya gustado él fic, intento hacer lo mejor para ustedes ;w;  
> El siguiente reto... No se XD ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna canción? Es que, tengo una amiga que me reto la canción "Losing your memory" de Ryan Star, y créame, eso va a tener feels xD pero final feliz, lo prometo -w- pero para no romperles más el corazón, me gustaría que me recomendaran alguna canción que hayan escuchado y les gustaría ver una especie de adaptación de esta al WinterIron, so, espero sus comentarios! :3


End file.
